1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of facsimile transmission of an image via a network.
2. Related Art
In facsimile transmission for transmitting an image from a sending device to a receiving device, an image acquired by a sending device is converted into audio signals and then transmitted to a receiving device over an audio communication line. In addition to a telephone network which has been used for long time, a telephone network (IP telephone network) using the Internet has come to be used as the audio communication line. Thus, suggested are facsimile transmission devices which transmit facsimile data via a network by performing audio signal transmission via the IP telephone network (see Patent document 1).
[Patent document 1] JP-A-2003-309701
[Patent document 2] JP-A-2004-147244
However, in case of facsimile transmission via a network, the facsimile transmission is performed based on the audio signal transmission via the IP telephone network. Accordingly, when performing the facsimile transmission, processing such as call control of a facsimile receiving device of a transmission destination is performed in the same manner as the verbal communication. Accordingly, convenience of facsimile transmission using the network is not satisfactory but is almost equal to that of the typical facsimile transmission even though it uses the network.